P4 Halloween Special
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Souji is trying desperately to get Naoto to wear her Halloween costume before they head out to Rise's Halloween party. Can he do it? Or will Naoto get the last laugh? One-shot! A late Halloween special! Sorry! Contains some humor and fluff.


**Johan07: **Oh, my god! Something different for once? That's right. A while back ago, I did say that I was going to write something other than Pokémon and here it is. So you whiners and complainers out there can stop complaining now. I did something different for once. For everyone else out there, please go easy on me. This is my first time writing something other than Pokémon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4.

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **2,706

**Character (s): **Souji Seta/Naoto Shirogane

**Summary: **Souji is trying desperately to get Naoto to wear her Halloween costume before they head out to Rise's Halloween party. Can he do it? Or will Naoto get the last laugh? One-shot! A late Halloween special! Sorry! Contains some humor and fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Come On, Naoto! <strong>

xxxxx

**The Dojima Residence **

"No."

"But, Naoto…"

"I said no, Senpai."

Souji sighed dejectedly. This was harder than he expected. "At least try it on, Naoto." The young detective quickly frowned at his suggestion. "And who knows? Maybe you _might _actually like it. Heck, you might even look good in it." Naoto's frown deepened.

"Senpai, your logic on me is…" Naoto stared hardly at the Halloween costume that her dear senpai was holding. It was not just any Halloween costume. It was a pirate costume; similar to the one Souji was wearing, but a few differences. For one thing, it was in her size. And unlike Souji's costume, it didn't come with a bandana and a fake pirate saber. No. It came with a pirate hat, an eye patch, and a stuff parrot. But even so, Naoto was still against it.

"…so uncompelling," The young detective completed her sentence with a flat tone.

"What makes you think I would ever wear something like _that _to Rise-san's Halloween party?" Souji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"To be honest, Naoto, I didn't think it thoroughly enough." Naoto would agree on that.

"I'm quite sure you didn't."

"But even so… I was quite hoping you would reconsider in wearing it."

"Not a chance, Senpai."

"Why not?"

"Because, Senpai." The Detective Prince gave her senpai her full attention. "I just don't like taking part in something that isn't me and dressing up in a costume is one of those things." She explained.

"But, Naoto… It's Halloween." The young detective rolled her eyes. "It's fun to dress up."

"Maybe to you and everyone else, but to me… It's a little childish."

"Maybe so, but I think you just need someone to show you that dressing up isn't that bad." Souji was setting up for something. "You know... someone who understands you quite well."

"Like who, made I ask?" As if she didn't know who it was, already. But just for the fun of it, she decided to play as the dumb one here and let her senpai lead the way.

"Oh, you know who it is, Naoto." Souji grinned at the young detective before him as he sets down the pirate costume and all of its belongings on the sofa. "Because you're looking right at him," Naoto rolled her eyes. That was so cheesy.

"Senpai, you really need to stop hanging out with Yosuke-senpai and Teddie." The silver-haired teen sighed. "Their bad influence is affecting your mind and behavior."

"I know… I really should, huh?" Naoto cracked a small smile.

"Yes."

"But seriously, Senpai…" Soon the young detective would turn her attention right back to their main focus. "How are you proposing to change my mind about dressing up in _that _costume when you failed miserably the first time?" She challenged.

"Glad you ask that, Naoto-_kun_." Souji said in a teasing tone, which somewhat got on the young detective's nerves since she knows he was teasing her by adding "-Kun" to her name. "Since my first approach didn't go so well. I decided to move on with my second plan, which is…" Soon a rape-looking smirk appeared on the young man's face. It was somewhat disturbing, which was giving Naoto the creeps. If she didn't know any better, she had a feeling that her senpai was up to something and he was.

Without warning, Souji grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into him, causing the young detective to yelp in surprise. From there, the silver-haired teen sealed the gap between them by pressing the little detective against his chest before wrapping his strong arms tightly around her fragile little body.

"S-S-S-SENPAI! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The chibi detective shouted with a red face. "Unhand me…" She tried to wiggle away from the young man's embrace, but to no avail. "Right… NOW!" She barked with a hard glare. Souji laughed.

"What's the matter, Naoto?" The silver-haired teen asked with a teasing tone while ignoring the intense glare from his young captive. "Don't like being hugged by your boyfriend?"

"S-SENPAI!" Naoto's face immediately turned deep crimson when she heard that.

"What? It's true, isn't it? I am _your _boyfriend, right?" The young detective looks away, embarrassed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it was true. He was indeed her boyfriend, her first to be exact.

"Yes… I suppose so…" She said shyly, avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend who was smiling down at her with a big grin on his face. "But… that doesn't mean you have to take advantage of that, Senpai!" The hat-wearing detective said with a soft growl, glancing up to meet her boyfriend's eyes. Souji rolled his eyes.

Sometimes Naoto can be all so sensitive when it comes to him and his display of affection for her. But that's okay. He's use to her shyness, so it's nothing new. It's just one more thing he loves about her.

"Really now, Naoto, Would I ever do something like that to you?"

"Yes." The young detective hissed with a hard glare. "You're doing it right now, so…" She tried her effort to push away, but couldn't because Souji had a good grip on her. "You better let go of me now before I'll do something I'm going to regret, Senpai!" She threatened.

"First of all, Naoto…" The silver-haired teen started. "This is different." Ha. Like the young detective was going to believe a story like that.

"How so?" Naoto questioned, not believing a single word from her boyfriend. Souji sighed. Why did she have to make things so complicating?

"I just know." The Detective Prince didn't buy that for one second. She knows there was more to it than that and she was right. "Call it a feeling."

"A feeling?" Naoto blinked confusedly at his answer. What kind of answer was that?

"Yeah," Souji smiled, sticking to his gut feeling answer. "But at any case, Naoto… I'm not taking an advantage of you. I'm more like easing away your stress with a comfort hug." His girlfriend gave him a look. "Believe me. I am."

After a little while of sinking in his words and finding no signs of deception behind them, Naoto gave in and apologized. "My apologies, Senpai, I guess I kind of overreacted a little bit."

"No worries." The silver-haired teen assured her with a warm smile on his face and embraced her tightly. "Mistakes happen." The young detective slightly nodded and accepted the warm embrace. But at the same time, she couldn't help, but feel more embarrassed by her previous action. It was a good thing Souji was a loving and forgiving boyfriend or else she wouldn't live this day until the end of time.

Once the pair settled their differences and made up, there was a brief moment of awkward silence between them until... "So… are you going to wear the pirate costume now?"

"Senpai!" The young detective let out a groan. She couldn't believe it. Souji was at it again. Why can't he just leave the subject alone already? Can't he see that she doesn't want anything to do with _that_ stupid costume, much less wear it to the party? So why is he being such a stubborn fool about it? I guess some people just can't take a "no" for an answer.

"Oh, come on, Naoto. Don't be like that." Naoto glared at him. "I said don't be like that." Naoto glared at him again. "Fine, Then I won't let you go until you wear it then."

"Senpai!"

"And don't senpai me, Naoto-_kun_."

"Don't make me shoot you, Souji-_san_." Naoto shot back. Souji rolled his eyes. Like his girlfriend would ever shoot him. Okay, maybe since its Naoto. But really, would she really shoot him without a good reason? There's a possibility. You know what, never mind. Let's just hope the young detective doesn't kill him by the end of the night.

"Come on, Naoto." Souji continued to plead while ignoring the little detective's empty threat and dark glare. "Just give it a chance." The chibi detective wasn't going to give in that easily. "Please, Naoto." She sighed in frustration.

As much as she didn't want to, maybe, just maybe, Naoto should take that stupid pirate costume under her serious consideration. Just so, her lover can stop bugging her about it. It's worth a shot, right? Well, maybe. It all depends on the young sleuth if she is willing to go through with it. Let's hope she does. But knowing Naoto, she might not.

After a little while of carefully thinking over the situation that her senpai placed her in, the young sleuth finally came down to a conclusion, a conclusion that no one would have ever expected to hear from her mouth. "Very well…" She started as she gazes up to meet her senpai in the eye, who in return, was staring down at her with a complete disbelief look on his face. Souji couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Naoto _actually_ agree to do something? Pinch him, he must be dreaming.

"Really?" The silver-haired male asked, in hopes he wasn't hearing things.

Taking notice of her senpai's expression, the Detective Prince wasted no time and offered the young man an answer to his curiosity. "Well, yes, I suppose… But first, Senpai…" He knew it. Souji knew it was too good to be true. "There's something I would like to ask if I made."

The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Sure. What is it, Naoto?"

The Detective Prince took a brief second to gather her thoughts before proceeding with her question. "I'm a little curious, Senpai." She started. "Yosuke-senpai and the others…" Souji blinked at the brief mention of their other friends. "What are they going as?"

"Going as?"

"To the party, Senpai,"

"Oh." Thanks to the extra details, Souji was able to follow Naoto's question. "Well, from what I heard..." He started. "Yosuke is going as Ghost Rider since he has a motorcycle now. Chie is going as Chun-Li from Street Fighter since Chun-Li is her favorite fighting character. Yukiko is going as some girl by the name of Kagome from an anime called Inuyasha. Rise is going as Brittany Spears for every reason we all know." Naoto agreed to that.

"As for Teddie… Well…" The silver-haired male paused for a brief moment. How can he put this? "For the ladies as he puts it." Naoto rolled her eyes, Typical Teddie. "He's going as Superman." If she could, the young detective would have slapped her forehead after hearing that. It was so annoying to see the once lovable bear trying desperately to get a girlfriend. It was a good thing Souji wasn't like him. It would have been a nightmare. One Teddie is more than enough. The world doesn't need two. Seriously, it doesn't.

Not wanting to focus too much on Teddie, the pair moved their attention and subject over to their final friend, Kanji Tatsumi. But when Kanji's name came across the topic, things got a little weird. For one thing, Souji was hesitating to continue and Naoto took notice of that. The young detective didn't know why her senpai was feeling so uneasy when their friend's name came into the picture. It's just Kanji. What's the big deal? It's not like the dirty blonde delinquent did anything wrong to Souji. Or did he?

"Senpai, is something the matter?"

"Well…" How can Souji put this? "Nothing is wrong. It's just that…" The silver-haired male was struggling to tell his girlfriend about Kanji and his Halloween costume. "You won't believe me if I told you about Kanji and his costume." Naoto blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…" Souji started. "From what I heard from Yosuke, Kanji is going as a… giant teddy bear with a hug me sign."

Naoto gave the silver-haired teen a weird look.

"Don't ask." He sighed.

Taking in her senpai's words, the young sleuth nodded. Maybe it's for the best if she didn't know the whole truth behind Kanji's motives. Safe to assume, that was a wise choice. "Very well, Senpai." She said, looking a bit satisfied with her senpai for answering her question. "And thank you."

"No problem." The silver-haired teen smiled.

Silence

"So…" Souji tried to pick up where they left off. Naoto took notice of that.

"I have made my decision, Senpai." Her boyfriend couldn't help, but grin ear-to-ear after hearing that. He was so happy that she was able to push aside her pride for one night to wear the costume he got for her. This was great until… "I have decided to go as Sherlock Holmes." She announced, crushing all hope for Souji to see her in a pirate costume.

"What! But, Naoto…"

"No buts, Senpai." Naoto cut off her boyfriend. "I'm sticking to my decision."

"Oh, come on, Naoto!" Souji complained with a deep frown. He was really disappointed with his girlfriend's upbeat decision. "What about your pirate costume?"

"Eat it."

"W-W-What?"

"I said eat it, Senpai." Was Naoto really cracking a joke? That's a first. "Then eat yours because you're not going as a pirate. You're going as Watson, my assistant."

"But, Naoto…"

"Don't make me call Grandpa and tell him to ban you from seeing me."

"Fine,"

Naoto - 1

Souji - 0

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really, really sorry if this Halloween special is overdue. Please forgive me. It was tougher than I thought. I found it really hard to keep Naoto in her character. But luckily, I was able to pull through with her character. I hope. Anyway, I hope you guys find this one-shot really amusing. I know I did. And as for you hardcore Souji/Naoto fans, I really hope you guys enjoy the little fluff moments I added between them. For everyone else, I just hope you guys like it. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Final Heir_**.**

**Johan07**


End file.
